


A Cure For Insomnia

by Sybilina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybilina/pseuds/Sybilina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The search for Boyd and Erica has taken its toll on Isaac.  Derek helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cure For Insomnia

Isaac was pretty sure he had the whole of Beacon Hills memorized. The amount of time they spent pouring over maps in their search for Boyd and Erica was sickening and made Isaac's eyes water with strain but he couldn't pull himself away. Even after Derek and Peter had gone to bed for the night, and even after Derek's not so subtle hints with his eyebrows for Isaac to do the same, he continued memorizing the roads, the streets, the rivers. Finding Matt in the river left Isaac wary of any body of water and he had each marked in his brain with bright yellow stars.

Pouring over maps for what seemed like twenty hours a day left him unhinged, though. All he could think about was Erica and Boyd, out there somewhere, restrained and unable to break out. Stiles had told them how Gerard had used electricity in the bonds to keep them from breaking free and Derek's sudden stench of fear and anger told Isaac volumes.

He knew that smell very well. He also knew what it was like to be restrained, unable to move, waiting, praying for someone to come to the rescue.

Sometimes, he ended up in Scott's section of the neighborhood and, because he couldn't help but feel a sort of kinship to Scott, he always felt the need to peak in the window, just to make sure Scott was okay. It seemed Scott always had his nose in a book that was held in one hand while he was doing exercises with the other: pushups, pullups, whatever. Isaac knew last year Scott's grades had suffered. It was obvious Scott was trying to turn that around, therefore Isaac felt guilty bringing him into the search. Besides, Scott never wanted part of this, the werewolves, the pack. Boyd, Erica, and Isaac had all chosen this life but Scott had been sucked into it. Where the three of them were searching for a family, Scott already had one. Two was a bit much for a sixteen year old.

Isaac didn't resent him, or even envy him. He was happy for him.

Besides, this was a chance for Isaac to prove he belonged in the family. He could find Erica and Boyd. He could keep this family together in ways he couldn't keep his own together. It was a second chance.

But on the sixty-second day, he snapped. The door to the loft opened and Derek walked in, turning unconcernedly to lock the door behind him as he shut it.

"Derek..." Isaac said. Derek turned and quirked an eyebrow at him, waiting. But Isaac didn't know what to say. Help never worked with his father. Neither did please. "I haven't slept. In three days."

He half expected Derek to just tell him to go to bed then. That would have been a typical Derek response. Instead, he just gave him a lookdown before saying, "Take off your shirt. Shoes too."

"What?" Isaac hadn't been prepared for that.

"Just do it. Meet me outside when you're ready." Then Derek unlocked the door and disappeared, leaving Isaac alone in the silence. He only hesitated another moment before complying with Derek's orders. Even if Derek didn't use his Alpha voice, Isaac found it difficult to resist any order Derek gave.

Once outside, he hopped in Derek's car beside him without a word, silent the entire ride, and not even questioning it when Derek parked outside his old house in the woods. Isaac shivered as they got out of the car, even though it was summer. It was getting late and there was an unseasonably cold chill in the air.

Finally, Isaac couldn't take it anymore. "Derek, what are we doing?"

"We're gonna run."

"Run?"

"Yeah. Run." Derek said it with a purse of his lips and a twitch of his eyebrow before shirking his own shirt and tossing it on the ground. No wonder the guy was lacking in clothes. Then Derek was in Isaac's face, his eyes flashing red and dangerous. "I said, run." The Alpha voice knocked something in him, a fear nerve that also seemed to be linked with an erogenous nerve because he found his pulse racing before his feet even moved, a fire starting low in his belly that wasn't linked to fear at all.

Then he was running, flying through the forest, kicking up leaving and snapping twigs and dodging logs and trees. He didn't know where he was going, though he had a vague outline of the forest in his head from all his studying of the maps. He knew he should be aware of exactly where he was but the suddenness of the situation and the weird mixture of feelings he found himself drowning in had his brain a fuzzy mess.

A flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye was all the warning he got before Derek crashed into him, knocking the wind out of him as he landed sprawled on the ground with Derek on top of him. Literally. Derek's feet were on Isaac's chest for a total of ten seconds, ten long seconds of Isaac realizing just how heavy Derek was, how powerful he was, and how Isaac probably wouldn't even move to throw Derek off. He didn't want to.

Derek stepped off him and grabbed his arms, yanking him up to his feet before licking Isaac's neck, using a bare minimum of teeth. Isaac swallowed. "Run," Derek whispered in his ear.

Isaac shot off into the woods again, once more consumed with lust and only a very small hint of fear which was only present because he wasn't entirely aware of what Derek's endgoal was. Sometimes, surprises weren't that great. But Derek wasn't his father. He wasn't anything like his father. Derek was different. Derek cared about him.

He ran, as fast as his werewolf legs could take him. He knew he couldn't outrun Derek though it took quite a while for him to even catch a glimpse of Derek again. Right in front of him, Derek passed by with a grin and a wink and it struck Isaac how he'd never seen either of those expressions on Derek's face again. It made him falter, which was obviously an error since he found himself flat on his face on the ground in the next instant.

A clawed hand wrapped around the front of his throat, lifting his head as a knee kept the rest of him pressed against the ground. Derek's thumb stroked his Adam's Apple and Isaac had to swallow to try to wet his mouth, which was unsuccessful. Breath in his ear was all the warning he got before Derek's tongue traced the outline of his ear, catching the lobe with his teeth and making Isaac's breath hitch.

Then the weight was off him and Derek was gone. "Run, Isaac," Derek's voice echoed off the trees.

"You're making it a little difficult," Isaac muttered before realizing Derek could probably still hear him. He dusted off the front of his body, picking a stone out of the skin of his stomach before pressing his palm against his groin. It didn't help.

"Isaac," Derek called. Isaac swallowed before pushing off, lurching into the trees yet again.

It continued for what seemed like hours, racing through the woods, getting tackled by Derek who inevitably did something to make his knees go weak, if indeed he was standing at the time. A well placed tongue on a nipple, a ghost of a stroke over his jeans, hands cupping his ass and squeezing. One time, Derek tackled him, making him land on his back this time, grabbed his hands and pinned them over his head, straddling him as he panted. Then Derek drove him crazy by just sitting there, staring at him, grinding slowly and gently against him. When Isaac was panting fully for a completely different reason, Derek got off him and took off running into the woods again.

Isaac howled.

The next time Derek crashed into him, they'd been running for a while and Isaac was well and truly out of breath. Derek's body struck his and he would have gone flying if not for Derek's arms wrapped around him, spinning him until he was face first against a tree. Derek pulled him back just enough for him to brace himself as Derek's hand slipped into the front of his pants and gripped him suddenly, almost painfully. 

"Don't move," Derek whispered, voice low and husky, as Isaac tried to reach behind him. "Keep your hands on the tree." Isaac groaned, borderline whining, as he placed his hands back on the tree and pushed his hips back so he was flush against Derek. Derek breathed into his ear, hand starting to move, pumping him slowly, dry and almost painful. Then Derek's hand was in front of his face. "Lick," Derek said. Isaac moaned as he swiped Derek's palm with his tongue repeatedly, catching Derek's finger for a few moments before Derek pulled it away so it could disappear into Isaac's pants again. 

Then he was stroking him again, the finger Isaac had coated with saliva swiping over the head of Isaac's cock, making Isaac moan. Derek's other hand came around to grip Isaac's throat, thumb again on his Adam's Apple. This time, it was a proper grip, not cutting off his air but making him feel every breath, every pulse of blood rushing through his veins. He let his head drop back onto Derek's shoulder as Derek applied just a tiny bit more pressure, still not cutting off his oxygen but getting close. The other hand was stroking him faster now and he felt his balls beginning to tighten. His claws dug into the tree where he still held on, not wanting to disappoint Derek. 

"Come," Derek said, tightening his grip everywhere, his grip on Isaac's throat, on his cock, even his arms around him tightening, pulling him against Derek's body even more, and the sudden feeling of being surrounded, held and held up, supported, and especially the bite Derek pressed into his neck had him spurting in his jeans, bark coming off in strips as they sank to the ground.

"Good," Derek drawled as he pulled him into his lap, still stroking as Isaac shook with the aftershocks of his orgasm. "Think you can sleep now?"

Isaac made a noise he hoped was affirmative but he couldn't be sure. Derek huffed a breath in his ear that Isaac was pretty sure was laughter. They didn't move for while, not until Isaac started shivering. Derek let him drape an arm over his shoulder as he led them back to the car and Isaac was asleep before the key was even in the ignition.


End file.
